The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10)
Story Ultimate Way Big/Diagon: Goodbye, human. Despite the fact that your powers are more dangerous than George’s, but you are still no match for me. (Ultimate Way Big starts to close his hand, squishing John. Her hand closes all the way, when she feels an electric shock. Then, AmpFibian slips out of her fingers and flies up, firing lightning at the fin on her head. It hits, and she screams, being completely paralyzed.) Ahhh! AmpFibian: You underestimate the both of us a little too much. AmpFibian flies up to the fin, and stretches his tentacles, wrapping them around the fin. AmpFibian then flies down, pulling on the fin. Ultimate Way Big starts to fall forward. Suddenly, Ultimate Way Big reacts, and she lands on one knee, resisting being pulled all the way down. AmpFibian electrocutes Ultimate Way Big again. Ultimate Way Big grits her teeth, and takes it, despite being paralyzed again. AmpFibian: Come on, Julie! You’ve got to fight it! Push this thing out of your head. Ultimate Way Big/Diagon: Sorry to disappoint you, but she can no longer hear you. AmpFibian: If only I figured out how to read minds with this guy yet. I could at least prove that he’s right. Hm. Maybe I can get a look for myself. (AmpFibian hits the Omnitrix.) Alien X: Alien X! John enters the galaxy of Alien X, where Bellicus and Serena appear. Serena: Oh, look! It’s John Smith. Bellicus: I figured you wouldn’t come anywhere near us after what happened last time. John: Well, I found Julie, in Diagon’s hands. Serena: So you did find her! Good for you. Bellicus: How can you be happy for him! We’re the one who sent her away! Serena: I knew that he would find her. John: Okay, stop! Listen up you two! Diagon is way too powerful to handle now. The only way to defeat him is if you send my conscious into Julie’s so I can try to break Diagon’s control over her. If we free Julie, then Diagon will no longer have the Ultimatrix, giving us the advantage. So you either do this or I will personally beat the two of you up to get out of here, and I’ll still beat Diagon. (Bellicus and Serena are silent, and they look at each other, then back to John.) Serena: This is slightly our fault. Maybe we should help to fix it. Bellicus: Oh, alright! We’ll help. What do you want us to do? John: Send me into her head, and come to back me up. Alien X glows, and fires a cosmic ray the same color as Alien X at Ultimate Way Big, hitting her in the forehead. End Scene John arrives in Julie’s head, which was an infinitely long black room. Julie was strapped to a steel slab. John: Julie! (John starts running towards her, when the ground shakes, and Ultimate Way Big appears in front of him.) Ultimate Way Big/Diagon: You have only made me stronger. I have more power in here. John: Julie! Take back control! This is your mind! Fight it! (Julie is unresponsive. Bellicus and Serena appear behind John.) Bellicus: Now what? John: Standby until I need you to do something, and allow me to transform. John charges forward, transforming into Humungousaur, growing to full size. Ultimate Way Big raises her leg to kick Humungousaur, but Humungousaur dodges and tackles the leg she was standing on, knocking it over. It was going to land on Julie. Humungousaur: Guys! Move Julie! (Bellicus and Serena emit a pulsewave, and the slab teleports away, and appears next to Bellicus and Serena.) You’re stronger than this, Julie. Stronger than Diagon’s power. Ultimate Way Big was down, and Humungousaur shifts to Echo Echo, splits to three, and they all fire sonic screams. The attack holds down Diagon, until he unleashes a cosmic storm at them. Echo Echo: Guys! Stop it! Serena: But, we can’t destroy cosmic storms directly. Echo Echo: Then create a storm to cancel it out. Bellicus: Why didn’t you think of that? Serena: Me? Echo Echo: Guys! Bellicus and Serena release a pulse wave, creating a tornado, which hits the cosmic storm, and the winds cancel each other out. The three Echo Echo clones then hit the Omnitrix, each of them turning into a different alien. One becomes Gravattack, the second becomes Clockwork, and the third becomes Vicktor Stein. Clockwork: Amazing. That actually worked. Vicktor Stein: Of course it did. (Pounds chest, as if proud.) I thought of it. Gravattack: Can we just get to the butt kicking already? Gravattack raises his arms, and they glow blue. Ultimate Way Big tries to stand up, but is hit by a powerful burst of gravity, the pressure pinning him to the ground. Clockwork fires a time ray at Ultimate Clockwork, while Vicktor Stein shoots a stream of lightning at Ultimate Way Big. Ultimate Way Big/Diagon: Ugh! Let me up! (Ultimate Way Big is able to lift its fist, and slams it into the ground, creating an earthquake, which launches the three alien forms into the air, and they hit the ground. Ultimate Way Big stands up.) You are no match for me. Gravattack: That could’ve worked better. Clockwork: I don’t think we can defeat them. Vicktor Stein: Oh, grow a spine! John 10,000 said that we would rescue Julie, and that’s what we are going to do. Wait, John 10,000. That’s it! Guys! Merge us back together. (Bellicus and Serena release a pulse wave, and Gravattack, Clockwork and Vicktor Stein glow green, and merge together, and reverts.) Serena: What are you going to do? John: Now, turn my thoughts into an alien form. (Activates Omnitrix) Now! (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and a pulse wave comes from Bellicus and Serena. John glows green, and when the light fades, he was the same, with the evolved Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Yes! Ultimate John! Ultimate Way Big/Diagon: Ha! You look no different. How will this help you? John: (Hits Omnitrix, and Jetray hologram appears behind him.) Jetray! John then takes to the air, flying at Ultimate Way Big at super speed. Ultimate Way Big raises its arms, and throws cosmic disks at John, which he dodges with ease. In a moment, John was at his head, and fires a neuroshock from his eyes, hitting the fin. Ultimate Way Big screams in pain, and John grabs the fin, pulling him down. Ultimate Way Big/Diagon: Ugh! He’s stronger than ever. This form is too vulnerable. Ultimate Way Big shifts to Water Hazard, firing its water cannons at John. John dodges with ease, and he lands on the ground. Water Hazard attacks again, when John hits the Omnitrix, with a Diamondhead hologram appearing. He raises his arms, creating a giant crystal structure that blocks the attack. Water Hazard/Diagon: Hiding from me, human? (John appears behind Water Hazard.) John: No, just bringing the heat to you. (John inhales, and then breathes fire at Water Hazard. Water Hazard counters with its water cannons. As soon as the flames hits the water, the water freezes, traveling up and freezes Water Hazard.) Sorry. I meant chill. Ultimate Big Chill. Water Hazard turns into NRG, superheating its body to break free from the ice. It then fires a radiation beam at John, who dodges and shoots more ice flames. NRG shifts to Cannonbolt, and rolls at John. John hits the Omnitrix, showing Humungousaur’s hologram. John’s muscles grows, and he catches Cannonbolt, then slams it into the ground. Cannonbolt gets up, facing John. John: Now you see me. (Hits Omnitrix, and ChamAlien’s hologram appears.) Now you don’t. (John turns invisible.) Cannonbolt/Diagon: Don’t forget. I know how to fight all of your aliens. (Turns into Wildmutt, and pounces at John. Wildmutt pins John down, but John is able to slip from its grip, and kicks Wildmutt away. Wildmutt turns to where John was, but he was gone.) John: Maybe. (Wildmutt turns, and John becomes visible next to the slab Julie was on.) But you don’t know how to fight an adaptive human. (Hits Omnitrix, revealing Eatle’s hologram. John then bites into the slab, pulling a chunk off, eating it. He then opens his mouth, and fires a green laser at Wildmutt, hitting it and knocking it down. Wildmutt stands, and turns into Rath.) Rath: This ends now! (Rath charges forward.) John: Agreed. Guys! Now! Let’s separate the two. (A pulse wave is emitted, and Rath stops, and it and Julie glow.) End Scene Outside, the gang runs for cover into the cave, while Diagon fires lasers from its eyes, destroying everything in the canyon. George uses Ascalon to absorb the lasers, while counters with gravity balls. Andreas punches and breaks the ground, creating boulders for Xylene to lift to block the lasers. Eunice, Kai and Yenal had retreated. George: Come and fight me head on, Diagon! Diagon: (voice echoing) You really think that I’m that stupid? (Storm clouds form, and lightning comes raining down on them. Brago raises his hands, and creates a gravity sphere around them, blocking the lightning.) Xylene: We can’t hold it off forever. Can you bring it any closer? Brago: No. He’s too high up for me to target it effectively. Andreas: Let’s get closer! Brago: Just what I was thinking. George swings his sword, creating a portal, which he and Brago go through. They appear right in front of Diagon, Brago using his gravity powers to keep them in the air. George: Have at thee! George flies towards Diagon, as it extends its tentacles. Then, it is trapped in a black sphere of gravity, preventing its movements. George then goes into the sphere, and approaches Diagon. Diagon fires a laser at George, and George stabs Diagon. The gravity sphere fades, and Diagon was gone, with George injured. Brago slowly lowers them to the ground. The others gather around him. Brago: What’d you do? George: Absorbed the being into the sword. (Coughs.) Not bad, for an alien. Brago: Not bad for a human. (George nods, and he closes his eyes, dead.) Wes: Look out! (Esoterica appear around them, when they are hit by a sonic scream. They are scattered, and John appears, carrying Julie.) Gwen: John? How’d you? John: Echo Echo’s sonic scream. Kevin, take Julie and give her a helmet. Kevin: Right. (Takes Julie, putting the helmet on her.) John: Where’s George? Brago: (Points to him.) He died defeating the Diagon. John: Maybe. But I sort of created another one. (Everyone was silent, as if surprised John did something that stupid.) Anyway, get everyone out of the canyon. (Goes over to George, and takes Ascalon. He’s then encased in knight’s armor.) I left a clone to hold it off, but I need to finish this once and for all. (Hits Omnitrix, and XLR8’s hologram appears.) XLR8! (He then dashes off back down the cave.) End Scene John’s body has grown, and he was wrestling Diagon, who was in dragon form. The room was back to the throne designed cave as it was before. Diagon breathes a beam of fire at John, pushing him back. John: Ow! Looks like Ultimate Humungousaur can still burned. But I wonder. (John raises his arms, and his hands morph into his bone missile launchers.) Ow! Ow! Bones reconstructing. Really painful. Never do that again. John then fires bone fragment missiles at Diagon, who was flying towards him now. Diagon is pushed back. The Ascalon wielding John comes back through a hole in the cave wall. John: About time you got back. Armored John: Let’s remerge. (They both hit the Omnitrix, creating the Echo Echo hologram, and John shrinks. They then merge together, the armored one becoming the main one.) John: There we go. Now, Diagon. Have at thee! John flies at Diagon, and Diagon shoots a fire beam at John. John dodges, firing a sonic scream at Diagon. Diagon takes the attack, and flies through it, unaffected by the sound. John swings Ascalon, hitting Diagon with a shockwave. John then splits into two, and one of the clones hits the Omnitrix, with the Gravattack hologram appearing. John raises his arms, using gravity pressure to pin Diagon down. Diagon: This isn’t over! (The clone wielding Ascalon approaches.) John: Yes it is. (John stabs Diagon, absorbing Diagon.) Now, it’s over. Diagon: Is it? You now have my power, Ascalon, and the power of the Omnitrix. With all of those, you could easily turn the world into what you desire. Ascalon John: Into what I desire? John: Whatever he’s saying to you, don’t listen. We are simply a hero. We fix the problems, but we don’t try to change it. You need to resist. Ascalon John: I have this power. I can do what I want. John: And I have the power to take it away. (The two stare each other down.) End Scene The others had made it out of the canyon, when a bright light shines from it. When the light fades, the canyon collapses in on itself, and it appears as if there never was a canyon there at all. Julie wakes up, seeing this. Julie: Ugh. Where’s John? Brago: He was in the canyon. Julie: No. No! He has to be alive! He! Azmuth: He died a hero’s death. (Azmuth teleports in front of them.) Just as George did, he sacrificed himself to save us all. Now, the Ultimatrix. (Julie holds her arm out, and Azmuth waves his arm, and it comes off Julie’s arm, deactivated.) Now, it is over. Gwen: I can’t believe that John is dead. John: I can’t believe it either. I always thought I’d die in an explosion. (Everyone turns, and John was standing next to them.) Julie: John! (Julie runs to him, and kisses him. Kai and Eunice get a disgusted face, and Julie breaks free.) Thank you. Kevin: How’d you get free? John: Ultimate Clockwork. His powers let me teleport out. (Then, the Omnitrix times out, reappearing on his wrist.) What happened? Azmuth: The Ultimate were only unlocked because of the link with the active Ultimatrix. With it now deactivated, you no longer have access to them. John: Oh, man! I just unlocked my Ultimate form. Oh well. Today is a victory. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sir George (death) *Eddy *Manny *Helen Wheels *Brago *Xylene *Andreas *Wes Green *Kai Green *Yenal *Sunder *Technorg *Eunice Villains *Diagon *Julie Yamamoto (controlled by Diagon) *Esoterica *Lucubra Aliens By John *AmpFibian *Alien X *Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Gravattack (used by clone 1) *Clockwork (used by clone 2) *Vicktor Stein (used by clone 3) *Ultimate John By Ultimate John *Jetray *Diamondhead *Ultimate Big Chill *Humungousaur *ChamAlien *Eatle *Echo Echo (x2) *XLR8 *Ultimate Humungousaur *Gravattack *Ultimate Clockwork (used offscreen) By Julie controlled by Diagon *Ultimate Way Big *Water Hazard *NRG *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt *Rath Trivia *George defeats Diagon, then John does as well. *John used Alien X to separate Diagon from Julie, creating a second one. *John used Alien X to create Ultimate John. *With the Ultimatrix deactivated, John has lost access to the Ultimate forms. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc